


永宁村米线西施

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [23]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！这篇脑洞极大口味很重思路清奇，请做好心理准备再观看。玩梗最爱拐卖和亲绑架强迫，人设最爱温柔病弱公子人妻，这次写写人妻战战。剧情十有八九不是你们想的那样………我怀疑我有精神病，现在可算是找着证据了。（*/∇＼*）
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 5





	永宁村米线西施

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 这篇脑洞极大口味很重思路清奇，请做好心理准备再观看。  
> 玩梗最爱拐卖和亲绑架强迫，人设最爱温柔病弱公子人妻，这次写写人妻战战。  
> 剧情十有八九不是你们想的那样………
> 
> 我怀疑我有精神病，现在可算是找着证据了。（*/∇＼*）

一只肉乎乎的手将肖战轻轻卷起，软软的手掌珍视地抚了抚肖战柔软的发顶。

“唔……”肖战咬了咬唇，有些紧张地回头看向自己的父母。

肖父和肖母相互扶持着，望着初长成人的儿子，眼中含泪地点点头。

衣物的拉链被缓缓解开，随着贴身的衣服坠落在脚下，肖战意识到自己一丝不挂，双手缩在身前，窘迫地挡住白生生的胸口，白皙的脸颊上飞起两片羞红的云霞。

那只手轻柔地托起他，另一只手从桌上的一只小罐里挖了一些泛着滑亮光泽的香膏，一点点细致地抹在肖战全身。手上小小的吸盘按在细腻的肌肤上，留下一个泛着诱人微红的印记。

肖战通红了脸，忍着裸露身体的羞耻感，配合那只肉嘟嘟的大手，将自己身上的香膏抹匀。

吸盘触及胸口红缨的一刹，肖战的身子羞耻地一阵颤栗，未经人事的身子恍若被抽去了力气般，软倒在那只手的抚慰中，一溜触电似的酥麻自脊椎骨传至后颈，腿间的秘处漾起一线羞人的热流。肖战微不可闻地轻轻呻吟了两声，乖顺地伏在那只摇篮般的手中，任由其给自己的全身涂满香膏，软绵绵的手掌覆上地坤娇嫩敏感的私处，将香艳的脂膏轻轻填入那处隐秘幽壑，肖战低低地喘着，额上渗出一片细细的薄汗，青涩的身子泛起鲜妍动人的桃色。

那只手托起掌中面色羞红的男孩，仔细打量一圈，觉得十分满意，便将肖战放入桌上的玻璃房中，轻柔地放在备好红色被褥的床榻中央。

肖战向枕边爬了两步，将被子掀起一角钻进去，羞涩地裹了自己全身，容貌清秀是小脸臊得像一只熟透的红苹果，甜甜得惹人怜爱。

“叮叮当当——”屋外的门铃发出一阵悦耳的欢迎声。

肖战双臂紧紧地抱着身上的被单，他有些紧张，双手的骨节都被攥得泛白，微微侧过脸，视线移向父母所在的方向。

肖父安抚着抹泪的妻子，示意儿子放轻松。

肖战朝父亲强挤出一个微笑，双手将被边往上拉了拉，使其堪堪遮到自己的脸颊下方，又焦虑地绞起手中的被褥。

一黄一绿两只雌妖蹦蹦跳跳地进了门。

“&sgs&#？（你家小战准备好了吗？）”

“sjj@；/*！（那当然，我把他衣服脱了塞进了新房，还抹了地坤信息素！）”刚刚那只手的主人，也就是这只胖胖的雌性黄妖，有些忧虑地摸了摸下巴，看向她的闺蜜：“@；'、）～i：？（只是不知道你养的那只天乾喜不喜欢小战？）”

“q@&2）'ou*2！（咱俩这么合得来，肯定没问题！）”绿妖拍了拍黄妖的肩头，四只脚兴奋地跺着地板，举了举手中领着的小盒子：“js&sh♂*@：#！！！（赶快让他俩配种吧，我等不及了！！！）”

肖战看着一黄一绿两只妖向他所呆的玻璃房走来，那只绿妖把盒子放在旁边，打开盒门，从里面抱出一个女天乾，向一边的黄妖展示：“s'；@b（@；sh*#？！（怎么样，我家鑫鑫是不是很漂亮！）”

那个女天乾似乎很喜欢香膏的味道，机敏的眼神在四周巡视了一圈，目光立刻锁定了缩在床榻上的肖战。她舔了舔嘴唇，如同一个势在必得的捕猎者，神色贪婪地看向自己的猎物。

这就是自己这辈子要跟的人吗？

肖战闻见了女子身上霸道的信香，地坤的本能使他心里涌起一丝惧怕，更何况他现在周身不着寸缕，恰如一只暴露在敌人视线下的绵羊。他怯怯移开目光，羞涩地把被子往身上拉了拉遮住大半张脸，往床的里侧缩了两步。

女子指了指他，随即开始戏精地张牙舞爪。

“&8iw！hh/shs；'hw/jhwge@！（看！她喜欢战战！）”绿妖兴奋地转起了圈圈，打开玻璃房子的门，把那只天乾放了进去。

一黄一绿两只妖趴在玻璃房子面前，兴致盎然地搓起手手，观看房内的一乾一坤。

“……你好？”肖战看着对方，觉得有必要先熟悉熟悉，试探性地开口问了一句。

对方没有回应，径直扯了身上衣物扔在一边，脸上挂着捕猎者特有的狡黠微笑，贪婪地舔了舔性感的红唇，一步步向床榻逼近，粗重急促的呼吸声清晰可闻，欲望的火焰随着天乾压制性的信香在狭小的玻璃房中蔓延。

这是发情期的天乾！

肖战知道，对于处在发情期的天乾，气味香甜的地坤对于他们来说就是单纯的猎物，一心只有血腥的捕猎和征服，他们会本能地将猎物扑倒，啮咬猎物的脖颈，直到对方彻底屈服在自己的身下。

肖战清醒的明白自己在劫难逃，光裸的脊背挨上冰冷的床头，再也退无可退。他感到一阵难过，把脸静静地转向一边，绝望地闭上湿润的双眼，等待狂风暴雨席卷而来。

一只地坤一生只能被一位天乾标记，被标记的地坤即成为天乾的所有物，除了分内的生儿育女，每个月的发情期需得和标记的天气结合才能有效缓解。他希望自己的身子能献给疼他爱他的良人，而不是最宝贵的初夜就这么不明不白地交代给了一个意识不清的天乾。

情欲正盛的女子恍若一只发现猎物的猛禽，迅疾而精确地将猎物禁锢在身下，近乎疯狂地撕咬颈后那块脆弱的嫩肉，将代表征服的信香和着鲜红的血液注入地坤的腺体。

肖战又疼又怕，被天乾打上腺体标记的他已然软了身子，面对攻势凶悍的天乾完全无力反抗，天生柔弱的地坤体质早已遵循自然法则替他决定了最终的命运，很快，随着合拢的双腿被毫不费力地分得大开，天乾的阳锋径直破开紧致的穴道，借助鲜血的润滑顶开生殖腔口，在他凄楚的哭叫声中残忍地占有了他。

肖战仰面躺在一片狼藉的床上，伸直的手无力地耷拉在床单上，水葱般的手指时不时寒颤似的抖动一下，随即又无力地松开。蔽体的那床锦被早已被胡乱扔到一边，性欲正盛的天乾不知疲倦地骑在他身上肆意凌虐着，享受她人生中第一只地坤香软而美味的身子。

肖战忍着初次破身的剧痛，含着泪的双眼木然地望着高得遥不可及的屋顶。他没有去看一旁的父母，知晓他们的心情此刻一定也是心如刀绞，他只能咬紧牙关打开身子，默默地承受天乾毫无章法的，泄欲似的蹂躏。

谁让他是地坤呢？对于同是人类的天乾来说，便只是低贱的用来泄火生子的工具，更别说对于那两只妖——她们等着肖战生下孩子之后，双方抱几个作为宠物继续养着。

永宁村是一个由妖怪统治的村落，在这里，人类沦为了妖怪的宠物和仆役。或者在这些妖怪看来，人类才是妖怪。

比人类先进的地方是，妖怪大多为一夫一妻制，分雌雄两性。负责干活，挑起家庭重担的的雄妖四只手两条腿，负责操持家务，相夫教子的雌妖两只手四条腿。不时会有妖怪贩子运来成车的人类，走街串巷挨家挨户地公开叫卖，被贩卖的大多是年轻孩童，这些不幸的孩子运气好的会被买作仆从或是宠物，甚至放生都有可能，碰到性情残暴嗜血的妖，就可能成为盘中餐。

小黄妖是一家米线店老板的独女，米线店的老板从妖怪贩子手中买下了一男一女，允许他们成了家，这就是肖战的父母。

肖战本来还有兄弟姐妹，因为黄妖老板嫌太麻烦养不过来，最后，黄妖女儿选择了留下她认为“最漂亮最可爱”的肖战，其他的兄弟姐妹则一个接一个的被黄妖老板的朋友抱去了。

小黄妖特别喜欢肖战，给肖战买了一套全新的家具和各种吃的玩的，把肖战捧在手心里给他读故事书，晚上甚至还给他专门做了个睡袋，要抱着他一起睡觉。

肖战虽然听不懂妖怪的语言，不过他能感受到，小黄妖应该是很喜欢他的。

肖战一天天地长大，除了陪小黄妖玩耍，也帮着父亲做一些杂活。小黄妖在后厨帮黄妖老板的忙时，肖战就在一边帮着递个瓜果蔬菜什么的。要是客人多了，肖战就会主动到店门口去招请客人，当然——黄妖老板会用一条链子栓住他的脖颈，防止他趁乱逃走或者被图谋不轨的客人掳走。

因为肖战生得清秀漂亮，干活也勤劳本分，性格又乖顺安分，即是不栓着锁链也从来没有跑过，来就餐的妖怪顾客们大多都认得这个在门口站着的礼貌而好看的男孩，他简直就成了米线店揽客的招牌。米线店的回头客一多，更多的妖怪也从远方慕名而来，黄妖老板赚得盆满钵满，小黄妖的零花钱涨了一倍，她抱着肖战全家开心地举起了高高，迈着四条小短腿儿在屋里转了三圈！

小绿妖是小黄妖的铁杆闺蜜，是街上不远的一家五金店绿妖老板的女儿，她养了一只名叫薛鑫的天乾。

“*@&/&#、'？（你家战战也不小了，给他做绝育了吗？）”小绿妖撮着米线，看着一旁桌下忙着收拾垃圾的男孩。

“@；'@（：@：：。（没有，我舍不得，希望能给他找个伴。）'”小黄妖把玩着小绿妖送给她的最新款按摩棒，神色忧愁。

“；@：！）；@&hhsjjs）iuwpo@；！（对了！我养了一只天乾，不如让他俩配个对，生下的孩子我们一人抱一半！）”小绿妖想出一个好办法。

“@*hhwh（8！（好主意！）”小黄妖举双手四脚同意：“@；hu*siiw@：##9oi！（就这么定了！我去给战战买一套婚房！）”

“sbk@&（）9whuwi*@！（我再看看我家店里有没有什么能用上的！）”小绿妖也兴奋不已。

……

就这样，肖战刚刚长成，便被安排了包办婚姻。

黄妖把玻璃房子的门打开，伸手把蜷在床上的肖战拿出来。

肖战虚弱地趴在她手中，白皙的肌肤上满是交错密布的红痕，双眼哭得红红的，长睫时不时眨巴一下，滑下一滴眼泪。

黄妖很心疼，取了一块软布，轻轻给手中的男孩擦拭，碰到伤处，可怜的小人儿就疼得微微颤抖一下。

“'；&*@*～（噢，小可怜……）”黄妖撇撇嘴，有些难过，眼睛意外瞟到布上一星扎眼的红痕，她赶紧揪住身边拿着自家天乾看的绿妖控诉：“ji*d&！；～；nnxow@os*！（你看！你家鑫鑫把战战弄伤了！）”

“'：geiu？！（这什么情况？！）”绿妖一脸懵逼，伸头一看，松了口气，“s&s%；～（～&wuhw5～～2hi@%～～（没事的啦～我看饲养说明说人类地坤第一次都会流血的～～这说明你的战战很干净～～）”

“wjh27su3oe……（呜呜呜我可怜的战战……）”黄妖把肖战小心地护在手里，接了一大盆温热的水，把蜷成一团的小可怜放进澡盆，小心地用浴巾帮他擦洗。

肖父和肖母关切地跑到儿子身边，疼惜地抱住浑身是伤的肖战安抚。

绿妖义正辞严地把想要往肖战身边扑的薛鑫拦住：“：%wouwqn%@！（现在不准你碰战战！）”

“：'&！oqu*@！（都怪我！不该给战战用这么厉害的膏药！）”黄妖自责又难过，小心地帮肖战把下身的污物洗干净，碰到那处撕裂淌血的娇嫩小穴时，男孩发出一声凄楚的痛呼，倚在父母的怀中，疼得直掉眼泪。

原本清澈见底的一盆热水，不一会就被洗出的鲜血和浊精污染地浑浊不堪，就像一张白纸坠入一谭脏水，被泡得稀烂。

黄妖把肖战洗干净，从家里找了药膏给他抹上，把安静下来的小人儿抱在怀里轻轻摇着，给他唱歌。

肖战安分地趴在主人的怀抱里——他一向都很温顺，一想起噩梦般的经历，柔弱的身子就情不自禁地打寒噤。

黄妖看肖战安静下来，认为他恢复了些，把肖战又放回玻璃房中。

噢，不，别把我放在这，别把我和天乾关在一起……肖战惊恐地挣扎起来，目光恳求地望向黄妖，希望得到小主人的怜悯。

“：@huiw@*/～～*@&iio'；@！（不怕啦战战～～要加油生一窝宝宝噢！）”黄妖安慰地抚抚肖战，把他放上那张用以翻云覆雨的床榻。

方才的挣扎牵扯到了腿心的伤处，一丝难堪的疼痛顺着下身蔓延上来，肖战攥着被子，眼泪滴滴答答地落下，打湿了被子上的海绵宝宝。

到了入夜，肖战把那张宽大的被子自扯了一截，把自己的身子裹起来，背对着薛鑫睡着，紧张地蜷在大床的一边，屏息听着身后的动静。

一双微凉的手悄无声息地摸进被子的缝隙，挑逗似地覆上肖战的香肩，揉捏美人细腻的肌肤。

又来了吗……

腿心还在隐隐作痛，肖战害怕地缩了缩身子，试图佯装睡着以躲避天乾色情的暗示。

没事的……没事的……肖战强忍住想哭的难堪，蜷在身前的双手死死地攥着唯一蔽体的被子，将被角咬进口中都不自知。

兴头正盛的天乾一贯不想忍耐欲望，更何况身边就睡着个可以解渴的清凉美人。那床锦被被毫不留情地扯开，肖战一声惊呼，身子已然被扳得躺平，毫无遮蔽地裸露在夜晚微凉的空气里。

“不要……求你不要……”肖战捂着身体，看着对他虎视眈眈的薛鑫，压低声音难堪地乞求，现在已经入夜，父母和妖怪们都睡着了，若是弄出太大的动静势必会惹来麻烦。

他的反抗是毋庸置疑的无效，随着侵略性的信香充盈了小小的一方天地，肖战感到自己浑身的力气恍若抽丝一般飞速流逝，两行畏惧而羞耻的眼泪夺眶而出，他的声音中带了一丝哭腔，如同一只被困在蛛网上的蝴蝶，眼睁睁地看着陷阱的主人得意洋洋地向自己逼近。

薛鑫轻而易举地分开男孩的双腿，摁住身下人的双手欺身而上，炽热的那根在瑟缩的穴口蹭了蹭，听着美人的哭声又凄楚了几分，才直截了当进入这处香软的温床。

肖战小声地呜咽着，嗯嗯啊啊地被迫迎合身上的天乾，口中咬着锦被，竭力不让自己的哭声吵醒熟睡的父母。

他被蹂躏了大半夜，直到听得五更天的鼓声响起时分，方才蜷在女子的怀里沉沉睡去。

“*@&h@*ue/？！（今天战战怀上宝宝了吗？！）”绿妖又屁颠屁颠地跑来看。

“；@！*owh%@（#！（嘘！战战还睡着呢！）”黄妖嗔怪地瞪了一眼自己的姐妹。

“*@&wok%'13#；#、！（鑫鑫看起来好开心啊！）”绿妖看着一脸得意地指着身边的肖战的薛鑫，压低声音小声说。

“&@%io826xnihd。（战战一定被折腾惨了。）”黄妖有些不忍。

肖战曾经一反常态地拍打他的玻璃婚房，神情惊恐，不是焦虑地看看身后，似是再向她求救，小黄妖知道这是地坤的正常反应，心里纠结了一阵，想着要抱战战的小崽子，最后还是没有回应他。

不是每只地坤都是心甘情愿被天乾占有的，大自然也为速度和力量较弱的地坤提供了公平反抗的机会——第一次永久标记较弱，可以被第二次永久标记掩盖。因此，无数地坤或是因为对天乾的畏惧，或是不情愿雌伏人下，都会在破身之后试图逃走，如果逃脱成功，待处子膜自己修复，永久标记自行脱落便可重新开始人生，要是不幸未能逃离，被同一位天乾第二次标记，这只地坤的命运就此锁定了。

肖战眼泪汪汪地拍着玻璃，恳求主人放自己出来，看着主人对他的哭诉视而不见，他彻底绝望了，贴在玻璃上的手失落地滑下，身子一软，栽进身后天乾铁箍似的双臂。

他被抵在冰冷透骨的玻璃上进入，天乾粗大的阳物毫不留情地撑开伤势未愈的穴口，将灼热的精液射进娇嫩的生殖腔，完成了第二次标记。

肖战被放回床上，裹着被子抽抽搭搭地哭了一会，哭累了就慢慢睡着了。醒来之后就安分了，任凭薛鑫把他扳到身下，亲吻他的脸颊和锁骨，分开他的双腿肆意采撷。

地坤本能地对天乾感到畏惧，对于标记自己的天乾会无条件地臣服，往往在第二次永久标记之后，地坤就会认命，安安心心地服从天乾的索取，从对天乾的抗拒慢慢转化为依赖，愿意天乾给他们提供保护，蜷在天乾的怀里入眠，生性淫浪的他们甚至会主动要求天乾和自己交配，通过信息素的注入和被占有的过程寻求安全感和性满足感。

哭也哭了，身子也被要了，肖战作为地坤，纵使再不愿意也只能认命。即便他再抵触，身体的本能反应也会让他逐渐自行向天乾靠近——天乾可以没有地坤，但地坤离不开天乾，他需要天乾的信息素。

更何况，肖战本身也是个温和而恋家的人，难过了一阵子之后，也就接受自己的命运，安心过日子了。

相辅相成，地坤的信息素也可以安定躁动的天乾，肖战乖乖听话，薛鑫自然也会温柔待他，会把他搂在怀里相拥而眠，做完之后体贴把那双白皙小手捂得温热，在情欲正盛时轻柔地吻上肖战粉嫩的唇瓣，用以分散他下身的痛楚。

肖战也就像绝大多数地坤那样，洗衣做饭，操持家务，在夜间打开身子，担起作为承受情爱的一方的责任。

一黄一绿两只妖每天都趴在玻璃房子跟前好奇地看，讨论肖战什么时候有孩子。

肖战看着小主人期许的目光，心里五味杂陈，左脚的脚趾烦躁地拨弄着右脚脚踝上箍着的一枚银环——这是当地的医院统一给地坤佩戴的标志环，代表这只地坤已经婚配，正在或者即将面临生育。

他并不想有孩子，一旦孩子落地，就再也由不得他做主，辛苦怀胎十月的孩子会像他的兄弟姐妹们一样，被其他妖怪永远带走。

可他又能做什么呢？他只能每天夜里顺从地躺在床上，毫无保留地张开双腿迎接他的征服者，任由对方在自己身上留下一个个吻痕，配合身上人的动作扭动呻吟，等着厚积薄发的那一刻被灼热的精液灌满。

有一天，肖战推开了薛鑫试图扒下他衣服的手，在女人惊怒的眼神中，慢慢将褪至肩头的衣衫拢好。

“我不想做。”肖战垂下眼睫，苍白的双手紧张地攥着衣襟。

这无疑是忤逆了天乾的意志，按照正常的情节发展，权威受到挑战的天乾会动用信息素压制地坤，迫使对方屈服之后再狠狠地教训不听话的地坤，直到地坤再也不敢拒绝任何命令。

薛鑫脸色一暗，缓缓抬起了手。

肖战闭上眼睛，静静地等待一记响亮的耳光落在脸上，之后就会听见衣衫的撕裂声。

他不从时薛鑫便会对他用强，将他的衣物毫不留情地扯碎，用碎布条捆了双手粗暴地强奸，一遍又一遍地加深他体内的标记宣告主权，最后的结果就是黄妖花了一大笔开销给他买新衣服，这当然让小主人相当不愉悦，不得已，他只能咬着唇默默承受任何时间的索取，哪怕他在熟睡，半夜发情的天乾也会抱着他插干，将他从睡眠中折腾得清醒过来，再蹂躏得昏死过去。

一反常态，薛鑫的手没有甩在肖战的脸上，而是轻轻地覆上肖战的小腹。

肖战的思维一下子冻结了。

如果说被标记的地坤能在发情期结束，生殖功能彻底消失之前得到片刻安宁，那便是孕期。地坤怀孕时分泌的孕激素能使天乾放松，性欲减退，以确保孩子能顺利出生，同时也会让地坤的感觉变得迟钝，对痛觉的敏感度减弱，来减轻怀胎和生育的苦楚。

“@iy2/；～837/：i#；@@！（你看！鑫鑫在摸战战的肚子耶！）”小绿妖兴奋地向小黄妖招手。

“wo8'；#%）～、？（战战是不是有宝宝了？）”小黄妖一个激灵。

“&@hus8e'；/）～（9；？（这只人类地坤多大了？）”宠物医馆的妖怪大夫拿着病历本询问。

“：@：#*～（17岁零两个月。）”小黄妖紧张地搓着手。

“qw23；——（#；@；@*w9。（啊——年纪小了些。）”大夫在代表“低龄生育”的框框上划了勾，又继续问道：“；@&#：～0293、/；/）♂？（多早配的种？）”

“：'～&2；。（一两个月之前。）”小绿妖的语调有些紧张，生怕自己做错了什么。

“&/&@9@；～16s23ddn8ebjd6。（他怀孕一个多月了，初步检查发现可能有两个宝宝。）”

小黄妖和小绿妖对视一样，同时欢呼起来：“*@&！（耶！）”

从医馆回来，肖战一直都很安静，乖顺地躺在玻璃房中的大床上，漂亮的双眼里含着淡淡的忧郁，似乎并没有太多惊喜和高兴。

“小战。”肖母疼惜地抚了抚儿子的头发，慈祥地覆住肖战搭在小腹上的手，语气里尽是欣慰和疼爱：“你要当爸爸了。”

肖战转过头，神色哀伤地望着自己的母亲：“我的孩子……也会被抱走吗？”他垂下眼睫，抿了抿唇，又补充一句：“就像我的兄弟姐妹一样……”

肖母怔住了，她看了看身边的肖父，嘴唇动了动，似是在思考如何说起，顾虑再三仍不知如何宽慰，最后，则是肖父率先开口，这个年过半百的中年男子将唯一的孩子揽进怀里，就像是一对兄弟推心置腹一般：“小战，我知道你很难过，可这也是没有办法的事……毕竟，主人养不过来这么多人。”

“是啊，当时你的每一个哥哥姐姐或者弟弟妹妹，小主人都很喜欢，可是最后还是只能留下你……”提起往事，肖母不禁悲从中来，倚着丈夫的肩膀泪流满面：“我真的好舍不得孩子们……不知道他们过得好不好，是不是和小战出落得一样……”

“是啊，我们不成为妖怪的盘中餐已经是万幸了……”肖父黯然神伤。

肖战默默地听着，搭在小腹上的手指紧紧地攥成拳，又无力地松开。他行房吃痛时会下意识地攥住床单，久而久之成了习惯，每当遇到痛苦无助的事情，就会这样缓解自己心中的煎熬。

可他能怎么办呢？他不过是个连自己的身体都不能做主的地坤罢了。

“：@&#：'、～）（！（您点的米线，请慢用！）”肖战怀孕之后，小黄妖送餐的语调都比平时飞起来一个八度。

“*@：'*7@；）～；？（今天怎么没见你家养的那个小男孩？）”

“'：i&@（@）～！（战战怀孕啦！）”小黄妖幸福地向客人解释。

“qb%@；？@*is？%@（@）wi……（噢？这么早？本来还想等着他长大些和我家的天乾配配对呢……）”客人的话语里满是遗憾。

肖战戴了袖套，系着围裙，正在厨房里忙活着熬米线需要的高汤，给薛鑫准备午餐。

天乾是要地坤服侍的，洗衣做饭自然也是地坤的责任，哪怕顶着孕肚，这也是分内的事情。

阳光从窗户里透进来，照进肖战生活的小房子，明亮的阳光映在男孩漂亮的脸颊上，给白皙的肌肤镀上一层浅淡的金色，温润而娇美。

菌子，豆腐，金针菇，茄子……不！绝对不能有茄子！！！

想到茄子，肖战俊俏的眉头难受地拧成疙瘩，心里暗骂了几句晦气，直到把茄子彻底赶出脑海，紧皱的眉心才舒展开了，整个人又恢复成温婉贤惠的人妻模样。

汤熬的浓浓的，沁人心脾的香气从锅里晃晃悠悠地飘出，在半空中打了个旋，散得满厨房都是。

肖战极其陶醉地闭上眼睛，仔细去闻他的劳动成果——他是适合持家的性子，从这些日常的小事中能得到极大的乐趣。

这自然是极好的，毕竟大多数有主儿的地坤都只能被天乾锁在家里。

肖战拿勺子搅了搅锅中的浓汤，舀了一小勺，放在嘴边吹了吹，略尝了尝，估摸着排骨还要再煨一会，便盖了锅盖，调了文火慢炖，在围裙上擦了擦手，走向放在厨房角落的椅子——那上面放着织了一半的小孩衣物。

肖战看了一眼炉子，拿起毛线钎子认真而仔细地织起来，心中默默数着针数，每织到一定的数目，就去看看炉子上的汤——他一贯做事是极其稳当的，从来没有把毛衣织错，或是把汤炖糊。

他手上织着的是一顶绒线帽，在他床边的小盒子里已经放了一件小毛衣，一条小毛裤，等织完这顶帽子，还要织一双小袜子。

两个孩子……其中一个会被送走，没法养在身边，得先给他织好一身冬衣，不能让孩子冻着。

肖战把已见雏形的小毛衣举到眼前，手指轻轻抚过毛衣细密的针脚，澄澈的眼眸里温情流淌。

“战哥——”

“阿战——”

肖战吸了吸鼻子，把那件由满满的爱意一针一针织成的小毛衣放下，看了一眼炉子，转身走出厨房。

“肖妞～～”许是看肖战半天没有来，喊话的人等不及，喊起了肖战的绰号。

“来了来了！”肖战打开房门，走到桌前的窗户旁边。

彭楚粤和夏之光坐在广场似的窗台上，正疲惫地擦满头大汗，看见肖战走来，有气无力地打了个招呼：“嗨，战哥！”

肖战给他们一人递了一杯水，坐在长椅似的窗框上，看着精疲力尽的两人：“怎么了？”

虽然小黄妖在窗户架了供人出入的梯子，可是毕竟高度还是在那，彭楚粤和夏之光爬上来花了不少力气，抓着水杯缓了半天，还是夏之光年纪小恢复的快，抢先一步说：“战哥！下个月有空一起跳舞吗？”

““今日不能不逍遥？”那个？”肖战手比划了两下。

“对对对就是那个！战哥你一定要来啊！”年纪尚小的夏之光兴奋地两眼放光。

“我……可能来不了……”肖战移开视线。

“为什么……”夏之光手舞足蹈的动作一下子僵在了半空，他扫兴地垂下手，失望地微微嘟起嘴巴。

彭楚粤点点头，“是啊战哥！你可是我们永宁村少年团的领头兄长，可不能没有你。”

下个月将迎来妖族最盛大的节日之一，整个村子的妖都会一起庆祝，自然也会顺便带出饲养的宠物们出来溜溜弯儿，平时关在各家的小伙伴们难得有了相聚的机会，自然要尽情玩乐一把。

肖战迟疑片刻，手指抚上围裙之下的微微显怀的小腹，竭力让自己的声音保持平淡：“我怀孕了……”

“啊！！？！！”夏之光直接炸了，双手抱着头，一脸的难以置信，要不是被彭楚粤一把按着坐好，估计他都能马上跳起来。

彭楚粤毕竟年龄大些，自然要冷静得多，他一边稳住惊讶的夏之光，腾出手来轻轻拍了拍肖战的肩膀，问：“什么时候的事？”

肖战垂下眼睫：“三个月前。”

“和谁家的天乾？”

“五金店。”

“……”彭楚粤沉默了半晌，小心地斟酌着词句：“她……待你好吗？”

肖战抱着双膝摇摇头，眼神里弥漫着淡淡的落寞和茫然：“说不上来。”他抿了抿唇，唇下那颗精致的小痣不经意地显露出来，恍若白色的宣纸上点染的一处墨迹，掩去一星枯燥的白，赋予了一丝灵动的黑。

“我炉子上的汤要糊了。”肖战站起身，习惯性地拍拍身上的尘土，转身进了屋。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 《捉妖记》里边战战演的永宁村群妖中的一只小妖，这个电影全在讲捉妖的故事，我就寻思着反过来，如果妖捉人……？
> 
> 没准人觉得妖是妖，妖还觉得人是妖呢。
> 
> 比例嘛……大概就是我（165cm）和呆呆（20cm娃娃）的比例，差不多妖的身高是战战的八到十倍，黄妖和绿妖还没成年会矮一些，但抱战战是没问题的(=^^=)
> 
> 战战一家的房子（就是类似于小洋楼或者小平房？）放在小黄妖的桌上，和一个大桌柜子的尺寸差不多，就类似你给20cm的娃娃买了个娃屋搁在你书桌上。对着一扇开在墙上的窗户采光，所以战战只需要从厨房出来，开了正门就对着窗口。
> 
> 所以彭楚粤和夏之光他们相当于爬了自己身高几倍的高度，也就是至少都有个5m，自然累的不行了。
> 
> 战战的婚房是个玻璃房子，不恰当的比喻就相当于养仓鼠的那种小笼子，可以观察他激情♂play那种，但是应该比例还要大一些，毕竟20cm娃娃一个头都有仓鼠那么大……
> 
> 一方面是永宁村妖怪吧，一方面是看了苏美尔神话里面一些神创人的理论，如果哪天人类不是最高等的动物……
> 
> 不，我只是想找个助攻把温婉居家的战战变成人妻。（x）
> 
> 上网搜了，如果把家养的宠物的幼崽抱走，它们的父母是会难过的。
> 
> 好吧，本来想写要把战战的孩子抱走一个看战战如何如何不舍的但是写到战战进屋的时候觉得他已经够惨了加上不想写七个月的怀胎生涯了……就这样吧。叫什么来着，不要把好吃的一次性吃完？（不是）留点余韵自个儿想象才妙不可言嘿嘿嘿(º﹃º )
> 
> 肯定有杠精质疑战战和彭楚粤他们是不是塑料兄弟情怎么住一个村儿战战怀孕三个月了都不知道，那么请问，你带你的宠物出门放风的时候能每次都遇见同一个人吗？除非约好了一起，不然这些宠物见面的机会是很少的，更何况妖和人语言不通，妖说什么他们也听不懂………
> 
> 不知道假如个头是我们几倍的智慧生物到了地球，看我们的楼房会不会像我们看蚂蚁窝……
> 
> 我终于有了进精神病院的理由。


End file.
